


【国旻】对峙

by lieyc



Category: jikook - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieyc/pseuds/lieyc





	【国旻】对峙

01

看一个人不顺眼，有时候是不需要什么特别的理由的。  
朴智旻坐在马路边的栏杆上，双手放在身侧，一脚勾着铁杆维持着身体的平衡，一脚悬空小幅度的晃动着。  
他对面是所学校，本来他也应该如同眼前这些学生一样规规矩矩的穿着校服跟老师打过招呼然后往校门里走。  
可他偏偏如同挑衅一般的坐在那里，身上穿着一件五彩斑斓的亮片夹克，头发像是爆了炸的金黄色玉米穗儿，嘴巴里的棒棒糖从左边倒到右边。  
门口的老师看了也当没看见，他爸为学校捐了三栋楼，没人能管得了他。  
田柾国就是在这样的一个时间点撞进了朴智旻的视线里。  
他背着一个巨大的双肩包，带着一副窄银边的圆眼镜，刘海盖在眼眉上，后脑勺圆滚滚的像颗栗子。  
乖的让人讨厌。  
田柾国目不斜视的从朴智旻面前路过，却被朴智旻向前抬起的小腿拦住了去路。  
田柾国转头，看见的便是对方的头发身上都染着阳光一样热烈的让人快要睁不开眼睛。  
“嘿，书呆子，去给我买瓶水吧。”  
朴智旻含着糖，话说的模糊不清，他见田柾国没有反应，伸手从嘴巴里抽出了那根棒棒糖。  
不知道是不是因为田柾国一直盯着朴智旻看的关系，他能很清楚的看着那粉色的糖果从略厚的唇缝中被一下子拽出来，他甚至听到了那双唇合拢时宛如颤动的果冻一般发出‘啵’的一声。  
比起粉色的糖果，被朴智旻以舌尖轻轻舔过的唇更像是涂了蜜一样，黏着的甜蜜。  
“没听见我说话吗？”朴智旻歪头看着对方，稍稍朝着他的方向倾了一下身体，确认了那挂在胸口上的附加着简单信息的姓名牌，“田柾国，小学弟？”  
田柾国一直静静的看着朴智旻，谁也猜不到他现在想的是什么。  
他在想朴智旻对自己身体的操控能力真是一流，翘脚倾身，那么细的栏杆，而他依旧坐的稳稳当当的。  
田柾国伸手打压了一下朴智旻那条一直横在他面前的小腿，“朴智旻，学长。”  
田柾国会知道他的名字，朴智旻并不意外，因为他在学校特立独行的方面确实很有名。  
田柾国的声音镇静沉稳，像是一汪毫无涟漪的湖水，“我想这是小学时就学过的东西，自己的事情，自己做。”  
朴智旻顿时瞪圆了眼睛，带着点迷茫的看着田柾国笔直的继续前行。  
他第一次遇到这种家伙，有些不可置信的从栏杆上跳下来，伸手抓住田柾国的肩头用力一带，登时把人打了个转面对着他。  
“我说这位田柾国小学弟，你既然知道我是谁，还敢不听我的话？”  
朴智旻上下打量了他几眼，一下子便认定田柾国是老师口中的那种好学生，懂事，听话，不屑跟他这种人交谈。  
田柾国的沉默让他心头起了一股火，烧的他烦躁的向后掀了下那件五彩夹克的衣领，让他半挂不挂的待在肩膀的位置，“我最后问你一次，去还是不去？”  
回复他的不是田柾国的回答，而是学校晨读的预备铃。  
田柾国扫了一眼完全闭合的校门，有些无奈的叹了口气，“学长，你害我迟到了，又打算怎么补偿我呢？”  
“哈？”朴智旻被田柾国的反问激的抖了一下外套，让它重新规矩的套在了身上，他单手撩了一下那金灿灿的头发，完全不知道该怎么跟田柾国沟通的情况下爆了句粗口，“你他妈是不是脑子有问题啊？”  
随后他便嫌烦的摆摆手，“滚吧，滚吧，这一大早可真是……”  
可这下子却换成了田柾国不肯离去，见朴智旻转身竟然大着胆子伸手捞起了他的手腕用力一扯，“学长。”  
朴智旻猛地一甩手把自己的手抽出来，怒视着田柾国，“你找死吗？”  
田柾国慢条斯理的推了一下自己的眼镜，心平气和到让朴智旻差点心肺郁结，“我迟到了难道不都是因为学长吗？学长做错了却还要骂我。”他说着说着还委屈起来，“学长，骂人不好，你要改改。”  
“阿西——”朴智旻终于忍不住了，抬脚踹上了田柾国的胃部，将人踢得向后哐当一声撞上了那铁栅栏，他还尤嫌不够的提起了对方的领子，毫不犹豫的一拳打在了田柾国的脸颊上。  
田柾国的腰部被狠狠的撞了一下，眼前正发黑，这一拳更是让他有些喘不过气来，眼镜也因为这大力的动作被甩到了一边。  
生理疼痛而泛起的泪水糊住了田柾国的眼睛，他失去了眼镜视线一时半会儿间无法准备的聚焦，模糊朝着朴智旻的方向看了一眼。  
忽的他觉得领口一松，朴智旻松开了钳制着他的手，卸掉了全部的力，他又听朴智旻骂了一句，“不就是被打了两下吗？哭个屁你哭。”  
朴智旻嫌恶的看了一眼田柾国湿漉漉的眼睛，向后退了几步，对方现在比起之前可谓是狼狈百倍。  
所以说老实点按照他的话去做不就得了，瞎逞强什么啊。  
朴智旻乱糟糟的想了一会儿，终于把心里那点不适不忍给抹去了。  
他站在田柾国面前仰了一下下巴，蛮横极了，“再敢这样对我说话，见你一次打你一次。”  
其实当时说这话的朴智旻根本没想着能再见到田柾国，又或者说将来会在学校里偶然碰面，但绝对不会是现在这么快。  
时隔事发当日还不到两天，他就被他爸拎着领子一路给揪到了田柾国的家里。  
他爸压着他那爆炸的玉米穗儿一样的头发给田柾国的爸爸道歉，对，不是给田柾国，而是给田柾国的爸爸。  
这时朴智旻才知道田柾国的爸跟他爸之间有不少的生意往来，但不如说是他爸要单方面仰仗对方，难怪会这么气急败坏的要他来道歉了。  
“都是小孩子家家玩闹嘛，没关系的。”田父倒是没说什么别的，只是指了指距离玄关有一段距离的雕花楼梯，“柾国在楼上呢，你上去看看他吧。”  
言下之意还有谁不明白？  
也就是说除非田柾国原谅了他，不然以后两家之间的合作就到此为止了。  
朴智旻是想不去都不行，他挑了一下眉，得，大不了给田柾国打回来呗。  
反正他也不觉得田柾国那个书呆子型的能把他打死。  
朴智旻换了一件白底胸口有条红杠上面写着些白色字母的毛衣，本来还算乖巧的打扮，被他这么一个傲气的挺胸抬头硬是给穿出了战斗服的味道。  
他一点也没露怯，若有围观群众，肯定会觉得他上楼的姿势看起来倒像是接着来找茬的。  
朴智旻彻底落实了群众们的这个想法，抵达目的地之后分秒必争似的环臂依着门框开嘲，“嗨哟，这么大个人了，被打了只会哭着找爸爸啊？”  
屋里巨大的落地窗半开着，田柾国正穿着一件湖蓝色的居家服，坐在靠近窗前的藤椅里看书。  
不知道是不是因为在家田柾国没戴那副眼镜，之前厚厚的刘海也被分开了，微微翘起的发梢被窗外的风嬉闹似的卷的摇摇晃晃。  
听了他的声音，田柾国这才抬起头，本该是精致到毫无瑕疵的脸孔，唇角处却偏偏挂着一圈乌青，像是上好的白瓷上碰上了一块灰。  
“学长，你不是来道歉的吗？”  
所以说田柾国这种人真的是很欠打。  
朴智旻磨了一下牙，站直了身体，微笑着朝着田柾国微微欠了欠身，礼仪周正混着他说的话根本是又再次开了嘲讽，“真是对不起，田小学弟，我没想到你这么不经打，也没想到你小到被打了就只会找家长。”  
“那又怎么样？”田柾国啪的一声合上了书本，垂眸嗤笑了一声，“反正学长不还是要乖乖跟我道歉？”  
“我道个屁歉。”朴智旻几步上前又拎起了田柾国的领口，湖蓝色的衬衫登时被他挤压出一片褶皱，“你他妈又找打啊？”  
田柾国仰着脸看着他笑了笑，“朴叔叔和我爸还都在楼下呢，学长声音还是不要太大比较好，而且我很讨厌学长骂人，不如咱们改改？”  
“改个屁，我怎么说话要你管？”朴智旻单手把田柾国丢回那张藤椅里，要不是顾忌着楼下的二位，怕是他要再给田柾国的唇角打出个对称的青乌花纹，“歉我已经道了，我建议小学弟你心胸开阔点，别跟年纪一样狭小，不然我不介意费心教教你，懂我的意思吗？”  
田柾国低头看了看自己皱成一片的领口，有点无奈的叹了口气，“校门口的事，我就算学长道过歉了吧，那刚刚威胁我的事情又怎么算啊？”  
嘿，这死小子还敢蹬鼻子上脸啊？  
朴智旻简直要被他气笑了，“怎么算？我还没说你呢，遇到事儿就找家长你丢不丢脸？”  
田柾国根本没理他这茬，扯开嗓子就喊，“爸——！”  
“你他妈给我闭嘴！”朴智旻三步并作两步的缩短了他与田柾国之间的距离，单手捂住了田柾国的嘴唇。  
大约是力量没有控制好，又压到了那片受伤的地方，惹得田柾国略微皱了皱眉头。  
朴智旻凶狠的盯着他看了一会儿，不自觉的压低了声音，“鬼喊什么，就你有爸？”  
朴智旻生气的时候，眼睛莫名会瞪得很圆，田柾国从下往上望了他一会儿，渐渐的松开了一直皱着的眉，继而竟还自眼尾泄露了些笑意出来。  
“我靠靠啊啊啊啊——！”  
朴智旻忽然尖叫一声，顶着那头蓬松的玉米穗儿接连往后小跳的退了好几步，炸了毛的猫一样捧着自己的手，“田柾国，你他妈的变态啊？！居然——！”他越说声音越小，最后恨不能把下半张脸颊缩进毛衣领里，“居然……？”  
居然舔了一下他的手心……？  
朴智旻一想就整个人又哆嗦了一下，他见田柾国面色平静的从藤椅里站起来，往前走了一步，朴智旻不知为什么，快速的将手别在了背后，用另外一只手在虚空里做了个阻挡的姿势，“你给我停！有话，你就站在那说。”  
田柾国倒是真的没有再往前，以食指指节抵唇思索了一会儿，“我忽然想到一个好办法。”  
“你打的什么鬼主意？”朴智旻眉尖一簇，总觉得肯定不是什么好事。  
果不其然听田柾国接着又说，“为了帮学长改正总骂人的坏习惯，我决定学长你以后说一句脏话，我就亲你一下。”  
田柾国这时才又往前走了一步，以胸口贴上了朴智旻伸在虚空里的那手掌，“怎么样，是个好主意吧？”  
“好个屁啊……”  
朴智旻还没骂完，只觉得田柾国一股力气迫使他曲起了胳膊不断的向后退去，直到抵住了之前被风吹成闭合状的门扉。  
他像是整个人都被田柾国给圈在了人形的囚笼里，两只手也不知何时被田柾国单手绞在了一起举过了头顶。  
这时候他竟然还有心思去想，既然田柾国这么大力气当时是怎么被他给一脚踹翻的？  
灼热的呼吸近在咫尺。  
他虽是瑟缩在田柾国笼罩的影子之下，却依旧不甘示弱，“你他妈给我滚开啊！”  
“学长还真是迫不及待。”田柾国笑了一声，让彼此间的热气纠缠的更急了，“那我……就不客气了。”

02

宽敞的游戏中心里放置着各式各样的游戏机，机械声与人声纠缠交织成一片嘈杂的声海。  
朴智旻来的次数多了，显然是知道这台夹娃娃机被调整过，可今天却十分固执想用那松懈的爪子去抓下面躺着的皮卡丘玩偶。  
不过一会儿手边一叠硬币就下去了一半，金泰亨在一边侧依着机器叼着饮料吸管一边看着朴智旻很是粗鲁的动作有点不明所以的伸手摸了摸他耳朵上新换的耳环，长长的流苏即将垂至肩膀，略显女性化的耳饰却便便被他带出了三分英气三分俊秀，加上他那CG似的面容哪怕是此刻微微皱着眉头都显得十分好看，“朴智旻同学，你今天很暴躁啊？”  
朴智旻的手狠狠拍向了落下的按钮，直勾勾的盯着机械爪在皮卡丘附近落下再一次抓了个空，“我没有啊，我很好，特别好。”  
金泰亨借着肩头的力量翻了个身，改成背靠着的姿势，“心情好到跟娃娃机较劲啊？”  
朴智旻斜看了他一眼，从旁边摸了五六个硬币砸到他身上，“你闲的话不如去帮我买饮料啊。”  
银币一旦被抛开哪里是人能接的住的，金泰亨干脆没动，任由它们打到身上又顺着衣服滑下去叮铃叮铃的在光滑的瓷砖地面上砸出一阵的清响。  
“心情不好别冲我发脾气啊，”金泰亨低头看着脚边的硬币踹了一脚，让它们滑到了更远的地方，“谁惹的你，你找谁去。”  
谁惹的他？  
还能有谁？  
不就是那个田柾国？！  
朴智旻想起田柾国，眉头瞬间打成了个死结，烦躁的推了一下机器上的摇杆，“回家，不玩了。”  
他伸手拉起黑色卫衣的帽子盖在了脑袋上，抖了两下袖子把手缩了进去转身便要离开。  
他还没走几步，就被从后面赶上来的金泰亨给拉住了手臂，“还真有人惹你了啊？”  
金泰亨把朴智旻的手从袖子里翻出来，将那些原本被朴智旻丢在地上的和落在机器上的硬币七零八散的放回他手心里，“你不是混世小霸王吗？还有人敢欺负你？”  
朴智旻握着硬币把手抽出来，低着头微微嘟着唇不说话，金泰亨退了几步歪头打量了他一会儿，“怎么唇角也点破了？”  
朴智旻打了个激灵反手快速的挡在嘴巴前面，恶声恶气的回了一句，“狗咬的！”  
金泰亨不提还好，一提朴智旻就想起了昨天的事情，一想起来整个人都像是要烧着了似的。  
他被田柾国制住之后连半分能动的余地都没，只能眼睁睁的看着田柾国侧颈低头，贴上他的唇。  
湿热的触感让他脊背发麻，更要命的是他能明显的感觉到田柾国的舌尖顺着唇缝一点点的挤进他的口腔里。  
他靠着门扉，除了要紧牙关之外竟然什么都做不到，抵抗了半晌换来的是田柾国一声轻蔑的笑意。  
似乎在嘲笑他连抵御的手段都这么可笑。  
“你他妈……”  
朴智旻半句话还没骂完，牙关一开，田柾国便趁机顺势挤了进来。  
舌尖攻城略池似的扫荡着温热的口腔，辗转厮磨的别样感觉让朴智旻忍不住挣扎起来，但他稍微一动便被田柾国的另一只手死死的扣住了腰身。  
田柾国向前又近了一步，单腿压进了朴智旻两腿之间的缝隙，甚至恶意的挑逗似的动了几下。  
莫名的不安与躁动让唇舌间的纠缠变得更加激烈起来，口腔上壁被舌尖刮过的酥麻之感连带着胸口都开始渐渐发烫。  
这不适的感觉终于让朴智旻从喉间溢出了几声破碎的呻吟，可这丝毫没有让田柾国停下动作，甚至一瞬间他能感到对方扑出的鼻息变得更加滚烫了。  
这吻简直像是一种惩罚，田柾国将它变得无比漫长，不断的探求，索取。  
当他们终于结束了这一吻的时候，朴智旻的眼前都有些混混蒙蒙，不止何时得到自由的双手正无力的搭在田柾国的肩膀上。  
田柾国没有起身，他意犹未尽似的贴着朴智旻的唇角不肯离去，复又重重的咬了一下，“学长，你接吻的技术好烂啊，不过没关系，我们还可以多多练习。”  
朴智旻猛地闭了一下眼睛，深深的吸了一口气，搭在田柾国肩头的双手瞬间用力下压，抬腿向上直接以膝盖撞击了田柾国的腹部。  
在对方躬身的时候迅速以拳头打上了田柾国的另一边脸颊，让没有防备的田柾国瞬间倒向了一边，撞到了桌子，桌上的瓷瓶，杯子，装饰品跟着哗啦啦的全部掉在了地上。  
这响声之大到让楼下坐的的朴父马上一声高喊，“朴智旻——！”  
当两位家长推开房门看到的便是一个倒在地上的田柾国和一个气喘吁吁红着眼圈的朴智旻。  
“你疯了吗？！我是让你来道歉的不是让你来惹事的！”朴父一个健步上去拎着朴智旻的领子晃了他几下，这让原本倒在地上的田柾国顾不得疼痛连忙起身挡在两个人中间，架开朴父的手臂把朴智旻整个藏在了身后，“叔叔，是我自己不小心摔倒的，跟学长没有关系。”  
“你不要护着他！我一定让他给你一个交代！”朴父显然不相信田柾国的说辞，哪怕田柾国给了他台阶，当着田柾国父亲的面他也不可能就这么轻描淡写的顺势走下来。  
田柾国被身后的朴智旻以手肘整个撞开，“不用你他妈的假好心！给我滚开！”  
朴智旻仰头直面着自己的父亲，“我是看他不顺眼，我就是要见他一次打他一次，怎么样？！”  
“那我就告诉你会怎么样！”在外人面前被如此顶撞的朴父也失去了理智，抬手便给了朴智旻一个重重的耳光。  
这一巴掌重到让空气都有瞬间的停滞，朴智旻侧着脸颊让一边的田柾国看不清他的表情。  
“学、学长……？”  
田柾国连忙上前想要查看一下朴智旻的伤势，却再次被朴智旻抬手阻在身前。  
他转过头神色平静的看了一眼田柾国，然后便头也不回的离开了。  
想到这里朴智旻咬牙切齿的皱起了鼻子，“早知道我就应该再给他一拳的！”  
金泰亨又不知道他在想些什么，听他这么忽然来了这么一句，还以为朴智旻是真的被谁给打了，面色也有些发冷，“谁敢欺负你，咱们打回来就是了，你说，是谁？”  
现在朴智旻一想到田柾国，反射性的就会想起那个让他全身不舒服的吻，连被他爸打的这一耳光在相比之下都没那么严重了。  
他烦躁的甩甩手，“呸呸呸！不提了，不提了，我先回家了。”  
朴智旻虽然被打了，但还没闹到要离家出走的程度，这些年他们父子之间一直都是这个相处模式，他反正也是习惯了。  
不过当他推开家门的那一瞬间，他真的后悔回来了。  
不是因为别的，而是因为那个让他心烦气躁的始作俑者正一本正经的坐在他家沙发上，眉眼带笑的跟他爸在聊什么鬼股票。  
他爸对田柾国可比对他的时候面部表情丰富多了，那笑容简直好顶赞，看见朴智旻回来了还笑着招呼，“智旻啊，快过来，柾国是专程来看你的，他说那天都是误会，你真的没对他做什么。”  
朴智旻站在门口不动，他在考虑今晚要不要直接去金泰亨家里借宿算了。  
田柾国还嫌不够乱，“学长，你回来了啊，我等你好久了呢。”  
“谁用你等了啊？”朴智旻踢掉了脚上的鞋子，果然田柾国这种人真的让他非常的看不顺眼，来他家里装什么好孩子，以为这样跟他爸说几句好话他就会不计较了？  
“怎么说话呢？还学长？！柾国啊，我看你叫他名字得了。课也不去上，光年纪比你大有什么用，还没你一半懂事。”朴父没好气的瞪了朴智旻一眼，朴智旻还没来得及说什么，倒听田柾国非常从善如流的接了一句，“智旻。”  
真是听话的让人想狠狠揍一顿。  
朴智旻现在真的觉得田柾国简直就像是他心里的一颗炸弹，随时随地都能把他炸的七窍生烟。  
但他当着他爸的面总不能直接上手收拾田柾国吧，生生挤了一个笑容出来，“田柾国，小学弟，你跟我到房间里来。”  
他临走前接到了他爸一个警告的眼神，再看田柾国此刻是多么的无辜，仿佛他才是大灰狼正在欺负可怜兮兮的小白兔。  
进了房间，朴智旻咔哒一声锁上了门，他撸起袖子打算给田柾国来场终身难忘的教训。  
可还没等他发作，仔细一瞧顿时僵在了原处，“你身上这件衣服是我的吧？”  
田柾国拉了一下棉质黑白条纹衫的衣摆点点头，“是啊，我等的太久了，叔叔不放心我一个人回去，让我在这里住一晚，我又没带换洗的衣服，不过对我来说智旻的衣服有点瘦小了。”  
朴智旻听他说完，顿时觉得鼻尖四周弥漫着一股熟悉的气息，“你、你还用了我的沐浴露？！”  
这时田柾国才露出些不好意思的笑容，“是，是啊……没想到智旻还用这种甜味的沐浴露，像个小孩似的。”  
“我喜欢什么味道关你屁事，”朴智旻觉得他自己快昏了，连气都提不起劲生，“田柾国，你他妈的是变态星下凡吧？”  
他这话刚说完就想起了之前田柾国说过的话和做过，口腔一阵发热，脸颊也跟着泛起了绯红。  
他迅速反手防御性的遮住了口唇，单手打了个停的姿势，瓮声瓮气的警告田柾国，“你什么都没听见，还有你给我离远点。”  
田柾国坐在床边，单手拍了拍身边空着的床铺位置，“那可不行啊，智旻，咱们晚上还得一起睡觉呢。”

03

 

朴智旻听完田柾国的话，慢慢将一直挡在口唇前的手滑落至领口处扯了几下，“好啊，睡啊。”  
他想起了田柾国对他做过的事情，总要来次反击才行，不然这小子还真以为他好欺负呢！  
朴智旻走到田柾国面前，垂首看向他，田柾国尚且不知要发生些什么，眼神里满是无辜和懵懂。  
这样的眼神莫名看的朴智旻心头一跳，顿生出一些隐秘的兴奋之感。  
朴智旻趁他不备，压着田柾国的肩头一下子把他推到在了床铺上跨坐在他身上，“跟我睡？”  
朴智旻倾身垂首，他的手指不安分的透过床铺与身体的缝隙钻进了田柾国的衣服下摆，轻轻抚摸着对方的腰窝，在田柾国那宽松的睡裤口不断浅浅搔痒式的游移，“小学弟你屁股洗干净了吗？”  
田柾国没想过朴智旻会这么说话，对方低沉的恶劣笑声在他耳边断断续续。  
朴智旻的脸颊正悬在他眼前，秀气漂亮的眼眸此刻正愉悦的微眯着，露骨的询问和腰身处作乱的手指让田柾国不可自制的双颊渐渐染成了绯红的颜色。  
这让朴智旻终于有了占到上风的愉快之感，恶劣的因子在体内不断膨胀作祟，他又凑得更近了一些，鼓起脸颊呼出一口热气，宛如夕阳下卷过麦穗的风一样从田柾国的眼睫上柔缓的滑过，他看着对方的纤长的睫毛抖抖簌簌，不知为何竟鬼使神差的再次低头，以唇吻了上去。  
时间恍然在此刻被按下了暂停键，这轻柔的触碰让他二人的动作俱是停了下来。  
这不同与之前那唇齿较量撕咬的激烈，它代表着一种不可自控的亲近。  
而朴智旻尚未意识到这些，他只觉得唇下田柾国的眼睛正隔着薄薄眼皮不安的微微转动。  
是害怕了吗？  
害怕就好。  
朴智旻内心洋洋得意的稍稍拉开他与田柾国之间的距离，不够，还远远不够，他要让田柾国吃够教训才行。  
亲吻沿着田柾国高挺的鼻梁蜻蜓点水式的下滑，在唇畔欲留不留，欲触未触，像是在心里放上了一片羽毛似的，痒至骨缝，使人疯狂。  
而朴智旻的手指却与这不同的果决，已经滑进了裤中，隔着最后一层防线不轻不重的绕着那处打起了圆圈，朴智旻感受着田柾国抓住他小臂的手指忽然用力，感受着手心中开始渐渐发烫的温度，他知道田柾国起了反应，却更加乐此不疲。  
“智旻……”  
田柾国沙哑的声线不但没有拉回朴智旻失控的理智，反而如同魔药一般让他也跟着有些失神，“智旻……”  
田柾国松开一直放在朴智旻小臂上的手，转而箍住了他的后脑狠狠的将他压了下来。  
朴智旻的下唇一痛，却是被田柾国给咬了一下，对方又似安抚的伸出舌尖舔舐着刚才那被他咬过的地方，他跟随着朴智旻手指的节奏一下下的去啄朴智旻的唇。  
亲吻是若即若离，而滚烫的呼吸之间全是田柾国时重时轻不断的喊着他的名字。  
智旻……  
智旻……  
忽远忽近，像是卷起的浪潮一样快要将他淹没了。  
田柾国的轻声低喃似要祈求着些什么一样，他快要把他的声音印到他的灵魂里去了。  
这让朴智旻莫名觉得一阵惊慌，手下的动作也突兀的停了下来，被他撩拨起的东西还没消火，而点火的人却要逃走了。  
朴智旻控制着自己略微有些翻滚的莫名情绪，猛地与田柾国拉开了距离，他翻身从床上跳下来，对上田柾国不解的视线。  
“小学弟，剩下的事情，你自己解决吧。”朴智旻转身拉开了窗户，双臂一撑跃上了窗台，唇边带着一丝顽皮的笑容朝着田柾国眨了眨眼睛，“你不是说过吗？自己的事情，自己做。”  
随后他向后一仰，摔进了夜风中。  
这动作让田柾国惊的心头一跳，想要快速起身时又听窗下传来一阵咒骂，“我靠，朴智旻你下次跳之前能不能打声招呼？你他妈知不知道自己有多重啊？”  
“金泰亨你给我闭嘴，这么大声你是想把我爸也吵起来一起带出去玩吗？”  
此后的对话随着朴智旻的远离而渐渐听不到了，又或者说从最开始他就一点也不想听到。  
因为刚才知道朴智旻安全而轻松起来的心情此刻又再次乌云密布起来。  
田柾国反身趴在床铺上，微凉的晚风从窗户外刮进来，刮尽了这一室原本的暧昧与温热。  
虽然周围仍然充斥着朴智旻的气息，但他体内翻腾的燥热却依旧随着朴智旻的离去而渐渐消散殆尽了。  
他带着点委屈埋首嘟囔着，“谁要自己做啊……这种事情。”  
他可以卑鄙的用威胁这样的方式得到一个亲吻，却依旧没有任何办法将朴智旻留下来。  
有时候他会想，哪怕只有一天也好，想与朴智旻换一换，让对方也感受下他这颗日日夜夜都被痛苦浸泡的心。  
为什么痛苦？  
因为太喜欢了。  
夏季最灼热的天气，太阳将大路上铺着的沥青层都烤的滋滋作响，没有风，热气随着知了的叫声越滚越烈。  
偏偏是这种时候里，田柾国还要拼了命的奔跑。  
不是他不想停下来，而是他身后追着几个半大的男孩子，每个人手里都握着一把石子发狠的往他身上丢。  
一旦他速度慢下来就会被打个正着，因此他不得不再次加快速度。  
其实他什么都没做错，只是太乖了，听老师的话把捣乱人的名字写在了登记本上。  
可对中学时的他来说，这幼稚的报复已经很有杀伤力了。  
他的气喘吁吁，上气不接下气，心跳的似乎下一秒就要爆炸了。  
田柾国觉得他自己完了，这顿打是一定逃不掉了，他一边跑一边低头抹了一把眼泪，气他自己为什么没好好上他的跆拳道课程。  
“嘿，跑什么呢？”  
他的耳朵里只捕捉到这么一句大概在变声期时有些黏着的话音，再就听到身后的人喊成一片。  
田柾国缓缓的放慢了自己的速度，扶着墙壁喘息的向后看去，那些人七歪八倒的摔成一团，顺着他们愤怒的视线望过去，正有人坐在巷子里断掉的矮围墙上拉紧了弹弓。  
太阳从那人背后照过来，田柾国看不清他的样子，但能看清他晃着腿的悠哉动作，能听见他和用弹弓打人时气势不同的软糯音调，“这么多人欺负一个人，丢不丢脸啊？”  
那些人本来也不过是因为班上的一点小事才想要教训一下田柾国而已，并没有胆子闹大。  
此时见他来了个天不怕地不怕似的帮手，跟着便一哄而散了。  
他看着那人从矮墙上跳下来，一只手的手指间转着弹弓的皮绳朝他慢悠悠的走过来，低头眯着眼睛仔细的看了看他胸口别着的姓名信息牌，“你也很丢脸啊，就只会逃跑吗？田柾国，小学弟？”  
田柾国被他说得有点脸红，低着头不回话，待到气息平稳下来才朝着那人欠了欠身，“谢谢，学长。”  
他那时候还不知道对方的名字，听到那人称呼他为学弟才回称学长的。  
“谢什么？我不过是等人等的无聊，又很火大罢了。”那人歪头看了看巷口冒出的人影，随即朝着田柾国摆了摆手边朝着巷口移动边随口道别，“我等的人可算来了，拜拜，小学弟，希望下次再见你可不是这种逃跑的状况，好好练练打架啊。”  
田柾国彻底放松下来后，瘫软的腿脚一时支撑不住，便靠着墙壁滑了下去，他低头坐在原处打算休息一会儿再回去。  
谁知那位学长又从巷口小跑回来了，塞给他一条棕色格纹的手帕。  
这让他抬头有些迷茫的看向对方，而对方也有一瞬间的怔楞，但又马上快速的绕着自己的脸转了一圈，“脏了。”  
田柾国信以为真，又道了一声谢，手帕贴上眼睫的时候才又听那学长离去前低声的嘟囔着，“吓死我了，还以为只说了他几句就哭了呢。”  
真是一位非常奇怪的学长啊。  
直到田柾国想要归还手帕时才打听到了他的名字，朴智旻。  
他人口中的坏学生，坏孩子，小霸王。  
但田柾国知道，朴智旻不单单是那样的。  
无论过去多久，他都会记得，他也有为他递上手帕时，那笨拙又温柔的样子。  
清晨的第一缕阳光挂上了他的眼睫，窗口处的响声惊醒了沉睡与旧梦中的田柾国。  
朴智旻从窗户那边跃回屋里，朝着窗外摆了摆手，“滚吧，滚吧。”  
轻松又愉悦的声线让被抛下整晚的田柾国皱起了眉头，他沉默的看着朴智旻回身，接着小小的一惊，“小学弟，你还在啊？那赶紧起床上课去吧，好孩子可别迟到啊。”  
田柾国不发一言的进了洗漱室，收拾好了自己，也换回了来时穿着的校服。  
他站在床边朝着刚想躺下的朴智旻沉声说道，“智旻，你也要跟我一起去上课。”  
能跟金泰亨出去玩一整晚，那么跟他去个学校也不是什么难事吧？  
尽管知道朴智旻也需要休息，可是嫉妒的心情让他根本没办法顾忌那么多。  
忍不住就是想要比较一番，哪怕他也知道自己并没有这个比较的资格。  
“哈？”朴智旻在外面晃了一整晚，好不容易情绪暂时恢复了正常，现在正困得要死，听到田柾国这句话更是不耐的直接推了他一巴掌，“田柾国你他妈脑子没毛病吧？还有别我爸说什么你都敢听，我的名字不是你能直接喊的。”  
田柾国唤他的名字的音调语气在接连不断的勾起昨晚那让他心绪不宁的记忆。  
朴智旻咬重了最后单词的发音，以此来告诫对方，“田柾国，小学弟。”  
“那我什么时候能喊学长的名字呢？”从朴智旻回来那一刻起就无法纾解的闷气堵得他心口发疼，接二连三的拒绝让田柾国一把抓过了朴智旻的手腕将人死死的圈在怀抱之中，他单手将朴智旻乱动的双手压制在背后，一只手扣住了朴智旻的下颌，凑近对方耳边哑声问道，“操你的时候吗？”  
田柾国向前一倾，将朴智旻整个压回床上，唇舌抿过他的耳垂，混着热气窜进耳道之中尾音上挑的让朴智旻浑身一颤。  
“譬如现在，智旻？”

04

脖颈处颇重的啃咬让朴智旻呼吸一窒，他不适的皱起了眉头，但示弱的话还是被压在喉间连一声都不许泄露出来。  
他越是这样沉默的反抗越是引得田柾国更加用力，可怜的一小块皮肉在田柾国的唇齿间被来回嘶磨，待他松口的时候已经有丝丝血迹渗了出来。  
田柾国低头看了一会儿，又抬头望向朴智旻带着嫌恶表情的脸孔，忽然有些委屈的低头又在那伤口处轻柔的吻了吻，“学长……对不起。”  
田柾国一松开他对朴智旻的钳制，瞬间就被朴智旻反手推到了一边，紧接着膝盖处一疼是直接被朴智旻一脚给踹开了。  
朴智旻单手捂着脖子，些许的疼痛让他有些烦躁的皱了皱鼻子，“你他妈是属狗的吗？”  
他看着窝在地上低头不动的田柾国，那蔫头耷脑的样子看的他莫名心中又是一颤，但他自己打的人又不好去安慰对方，只好粗声粗气的对着田柾国摆手，“算了算了，你可别哭了啊。”  
他倒回床铺上，卷起被子背对着田柾国，“赶紧上你的学去吧，我要睡觉了。”  
哪知床铺又是一颤，明显的下降弧度让朴智旻意识到了什么，还未等他转身就被田柾国从背后给圈住了，“学长不跟我一起去，那我也不要去上学。”  
这算什么？  
威胁？  
还是这么幼稚的威胁？  
说到底田柾国去不去上学关他什么事。  
朴智旻挣扎了一下，试图用胳膊肘去怼田柾国，但无奈对方的力气实在是太大了。  
最后这一番折腾下来，之前熬夜外加体力的流逝终于让朴智旻放弃了继续反抗，自暴自弃的闭上眼睛，“爱去不去，我睡了！”  
这片刻的服帖让田柾国环在他腰身上的手臂又收紧了一些，人也往朴智旻的方向凑了凑，鼻尖贴着朴智旻后颈的地方小幅度的晃了晃。  
像是粘人的幼犬终于得到了一丝满足，迫不及待的想要对方知道他现在高兴的心情。  
朴智旻却被他弄的又不耐烦起来，半梦半醒之间抬手在他大腿上狠狠的拍了一巴掌，“再乱动就给我滚下去。”  
他话说的声音很轻，完全没有什么力度，嘟嘟囔囔的像是带着点撒娇的祈求，他在拜托田柾国别在继续讨人厌了好让他能睡上一会儿。  
可惜就连他的梦境都不如他所愿。  
梦里正是早春花开的季节，托了他老爸的福，哪怕考砸了也可以成功的靠着插班混进了当地最好的学校。  
校门口处有两棵枝叶繁茂的大树，郁郁葱葱间夹杂着重重叠叠的白色花朵，朴智旻当然不知道这花叫什么，只是风从远处吹过来，花瓣会纷纷扰扰的飘下来落得他一身花香。  
花下少年，面容白皙秀丽，橘子色的头发衬的是阳光正好。  
原本在诸人眼中应该是有着些许浪漫的画面，却生生被这画中的人自己给破坏了。  
朴智旻嫌烦的把飘在他肩头的那些花瓣全部扫开，参加全校开学典礼这种事情本来就不在他的日程范围之内，再说今天已经跟金泰亨约好去游戏中心了。  
可惜的是他爸就在不远处跟校长攀谈，眼神一下下的往这边扫，是想跑都跑不了。  
朴智旻觉得烦闷，只好拿这些花瓣出气，一下下无聊的用脚擦过地面，试图以卷起的小气流把掉在他脚边的花瓣统统赶到别的地砖格子里。  
“那个……你头发上，还有。”  
从朴智旻身后传来的声音太过纤细，让他一时没有听清，皱眉转身没好气的问了一句，“什么？”  
只见一个栗子似的脑袋堪堪到他眉心的位置，带着一副圆圆的银边眼镜，跟他说话的时候也不看他一直低头看着自己的鞋面，“我说……你的头发上还有花瓣。”  
朴智旻双手插兜，似乎觉得对方挺有趣，拖长了音的应了一声，“哦……？你低着头都能看见，该不会是骗我的吧？”  
“我、我没有！”对方顿时猛的抬起头，对上朴智旻的视线之后掩盖什么似的推了一下自己的眼镜，声音莫名忽的又小了下去，“你不、不信的话，我帮你拿下来。”  
“好啊。”朴智旻对着他微微低了低头，他的目光瞥见对方微微翘起的脚跟，心里正暗自发笑，头发因为触碰而轻轻的晃了晃带着一点点细小的酥麻感。  
然后他看见眼前出现了纤细的手掌，掌心里静静躺着枚白色的花瓣，他听见那抹声音虽小但却坚定的强调着，“你看我没骗你吧，我是不会骗你的。”  
朴智旻也没抬头，反而对着他的手心吹了一口气，看着那花瓣颤颤悠悠的飘开了，而对方却像是被烫到似的突然收回了手。  
“那谢谢你啦。”朴智旻笑嘻嘻道了声谢，直起身体后还不正经的前后摇晃了几下。  
眼前的豆丁没有要离开的意思，刚刚帮他拿下花瓣的那只手却一直死死的别在身后，另外一只手不知在衣服的口袋里捣鼓些什么，动了半天也不见拿出来。  
朴智旻挑了一下眉毛，有些不明所以，不过反正他也空闲，他爸跟校长的对谈一时半会儿还结束不了。说不准等会儿还要一起去吃个饭什么的，朴智旻和这人面对面站着等于是在更大的折磨来临之前好不容易找到了一个乐子，他当然不会轻易的放过对方。  
朴智旻微微歪了歪头，扫见对方胸口别着的姓名牌，“倒还蛮巧的啊，我们一个学校的，田柾国，小学弟？”  
田柾国被他一叫，整个人都僵住了，复又放松了身体，小声的嘟囔了一句什么但朴智旻在梦中没有听清楚，又或者是当年完全没有在意。  
他那时一心想着田柾国这样可完全解不了闷啊。  
朴智旻忍不住伸手推了一下田柾国的肩膀，“喂，小学弟，聊天懂吗？你说话我都听不见还怎么聊啊？”他把田柾国肩窝平整的校服都给推了个印子出来，他自己都觉得不好看，又在那上面拍了几下，“你都不好奇我叫什么吗？为什么不参加开学典礼？为什么像个傻子似的站在这儿……”  
“学长。”田柾国终于有了点反应，他推了推自己的眼镜，长长的呼出一口气，“我想问你……”  
田柾国猛然拔高的声音倒是把没有准备的朴智旻吓了一跳，再加上那双又黑又亮的眼睛此刻正一瞬不眨的盯着他，让他连话都跟着结巴起来，“问、问什么？”  
“学长，我想请问你有没有喜欢的人？”田柾国问完之后死死的抿住了嘴巴，像是在等一张判决书式的悲壮。  
他的问题让朴智旻拧起了眉头，单手自下而上的扫了一下发尾，摆出了一副十足挑衅的姿态，“没有，怎么了？”  
他倒不是因为这个问题本身而对田柾国充满了敌意，而是这样直白的提问让他单方面感受到的是十足的不友好，他摸不清这个小豆丁想做什么，问了这个问题又是想怎么样。一向都是只有他单方面调笑别人的份儿，现在却好像被眼前这小子堵了一下似的，全身心的不爽。  
“那能不能请学长考虑一下我？！”田柾国忽然亮起来的神情完全被朴智旻进行了错误的解读，他以为对方是来寻他开心的。  
于是田柾国没有得到肯定的回复也没有得到拒绝的回复，只有朴智旻毫不留情一拳打在他脸上的痛感。  
他跌坐在一地的花瓣上，带着不可置信的惊愕神情仰头看向朴智旻，“学、学长？”  
“再敢跟我说这种话，我见你一次打你一次！”  
朴智旻的狠话刚撂完就被赶过来的朴父狠狠一巴掌打在了后背上，差点一个踉跄摔倒在地面上，“你这臭小子还敢当着我的面欺负同学了？”  
田柾国被校长与几位老师团团围住，不停的问长问短，他们没办法当着朴父的面去责怪朴智旻，也得罪不起田柾国的爸爸，只好先转移战火的一个劲儿的把田柾国往校医室里拉。  
田柾国不住的回头看向朴智旻，周围大人们的询问让他连一句为朴智旻辩解的话都没能好好说出口。  
朴智旻的梦境是感受不到田柾国的懊悔，只有无数的白色花瓣层层叠叠，密不透风的压在一起，让他无法呼吸。  
朴智旻从嗓子眼里挤出了几声咽呜，挣扎着醒了过来，微微抬头一垂眸才发现了让他无法呼吸的元凶。  
是田柾国的手臂正压在他的心口。  
朴智旻费劲的把田柾国的胳膊丢到了一边，松了一口气，扫了一眼时间，这才睡了一个小时不到。  
他睡得这么不安稳，反观田柾国倒是睡得香甜极了，像是昨晚等了他一晚上此刻才安心的睡了似的。  
睡着时的田柾国比醒着的时候乖巧多了，长长的眼睫根根分明，投下一片纤长的阴影。  
虽然脸孔轮廓是长开了，但依旧是梦里让朴智旻咬牙切齿的模样。  
清醒着的朴智旻拼命的从脑海里把那句当年没有听清的话给扒拉了出来，那时田柾国说，“朴智旻，你怎么不记得我了啊。”  
连着田柾国的问题在朴智旻的心间滚了滚，忽的朴智旻一个翻身坐了起来，他脑海中冒出一个不可思议的答案。  
田柾国喜欢他。  
再也没有比这有更意思的事情了。  
他转头看着田柾国安静的睡颜，毫不犹豫的跨坐过去，俯下身大力的拍了拍田柾国的脸颊。  
朴智旻找到了彻底能够从田柾国身上胜利的办法，他在田柾国迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛的时候依旧带着那恶劣的笑意。  
他像当年吹拂田柾国掌心中的花瓣那样朝着田柾国的眼睫呼出了一口气，轻柔的像是要在对方的心间上投下一片羽毛。  
田柾国有些慌乱的揉揉眼睛，迷惑的看着朴智旻带着些许得意洋洋的神情。  
他听见朴智旻低声问他，“ 田柾国，我的手帕呢？不打算还我了吗？ ”  
田柾国眨了眨眼睛，似乎一瞬间便掌握了状况，他扶住朴智旻的腰身，唇角微微弯出一个弧度。  
他的手指滑进衣服里，抚过细腻的皮肤。  
用着还略带沙哑的声线回问朴智旻，“手帕被我弄丢了，智旻，不如我用别的方式还你，怎么样？”

05

还在渐渐向下继续作乱的手被朴智旻抓住了小臂抽了出来，他从床上飞速的跳下来，迅速理好了自己的衣服，背对着田柾国用手对着脸颊扇了扇风，“不是说去上课吗？走啊。”  
朴智旻打开房门嗖的一下子窜了出去，但他出来之后也没了什么别的动作，在等田柾国的时候反而有些怔神。  
在得知田柾国的心意之后总觉得跟他设想的有些不一样，反倒是调笑对方的时候自己也跟着变得更加心猿意马起来。  
啧。  
朴智旻不耐烦的砸了一下嘴巴，难不成他是被田柾国这个小变态给传染了吗？  
遇钙则钙？  
不约而同？  
朴智旻猛地拍了一下自己的脸，不对不对，事情怎么能朝着这样的方向发展，他的目地只是为了修理田柾国，绝不是他自己对田柾国也有那么一点别样的意思。  
跟出来的田柾国，一出房门看见的就是朴智旻往自己的脸上拍，皱了皱眉头，“学长？你做什么呢？”  
朴智旻回头看了他一眼，他还是第一次正正经经的打量田柾国。  
对方穿着校服，收拾的干干净净的，哪怕是微微皱眉的样子都是帅气好看的。  
简直是越看越生气。  
他要不是因为田柾国犯得着这么烦吗？  
朴智旻当即火气呼呼的冒上来，没好气的回了一句，“问个屁，走了！”  
田柾国又不知道朴智旻是个什么想法心思，他见朴智旻生气还以为是刚才真的闹得过了，生怕真的把朴智旻惹怒了，也没再说他又说脏话的事儿。尽量消减自己存在感的跟在朴智旻身后，按着朴智旻的步调跟着他一起出门往学校的方向去。  
更何况他也是想安静一些的，虽然刚才是拿到了主权，但朴智旻的问题让他在意的不得了。  
既然问到了手帕，那朴智旻已经明白他的心意了吗？  
如果明白，他会回应吗？  
又或者……会选择拒绝呢？  
田柾国思至此处不由得脚下一顿，停在了原处。  
虽然朴智旻一路大步走在前面，但一旦在意起田柾国的心思时便会不自觉的把精力分过去一些。  
田柾国身上穿着工整的校服，而他的红外套都忘记是从谁那里拿的了，这么走在一起，一点都不搭，更像是他强迫威胁了田柾国似的。  
朴智旻不开心的心里一直犯嘀咕，平时不是废话蛮多的吗？怎么现在又一句话都不说？难道是我刚才太凶了？  
他不由得往后一扫，这才发现田柾国落了好大一段路程，朴智旻诧异的回身看向田柾国。  
看见对方正低着头停住了，长长的上坡路上种植着不少高大的树木，田柾国就站在一团树影底下，淡墨一样让人觉得有些惆怅。  
朴智旻眉心紧蹙，他莫名不喜欢看见田柾国这样，于是放开了声音喊他，“喂，田柾国，干嘛呢你？还去不去学校了？”  
“智旻。”  
田柾国抬起头，声音又清又亮，严肃的神情让朴智旻不自觉的跟着挺直了脊背。  
朴智旻朝着田柾国走了几步，“又怎么了？”  
“我喜欢你。”  
朴智旻听见他这样说。  
虽然是已经模糊在心里猜到的事情，但被这样明晃晃的搁置在眼前，朴智旻还是不由得心神一晃。  
田柾国的表情太过认真，朴智旻这次可以完全肯定田柾国不是在开玩笑，这也让他无法用以往那样粗暴的手段去对待和解决。  
朴智旻没有表现的开心，也没有表现的愤怒，他比田柾国想象中的要冷静许多，甚至平心静气的问他，“你喜欢我什么？”  
是啊，他喜欢朴智旻什么呢？  
风从两个人中间刮过去，把他们之间那点若有似乎的联系吹得摇摇晃晃，似续似断。  
田柾国不知道该如何回答朴智旻的这个问题，因为就连他自己都不清楚这份心思是什么时候开始变质的。  
追根究底怕是一开始仅仅是因为那小小的执念，他想还朴智旻手帕，好不容易那次在校门口看到了朴智旻的身影。  
落花下的少年，明明只有三五步的距离，他却连一点上前的勇气都没有。  
最后借着帮他拿下花瓣的借口搭上了话，可朴智旻却连他是谁都不记得了。  
所以，一开始，他只是想着如果朴智旻能知道他是谁就好了。  
田柾国从二层教学楼的窗户看着那群挤在双杠处的人，朴智旻正撑在上面晃着腿，嫌热的用手为自己扇风。  
“看什么呢？”路过的同桌跟着他一直好奇的张望了一番，“那不是朴智旻那帮人吗？”  
“是啊……”田柾国有些怔怔的，“你说，到底什么样的人才能被他记住呢？”  
“这我哪儿知道啊，”同桌被他问的有点发懵，但看田柾国的表情又不想是在开玩笑，抓了半天头发才挤出个答案，“讨厌的人？再要不就是他的仇人？我听别人说之前三班有个小胖墩得罪他了，被他天天堵后门，记得可劳了。”  
“得罪他？”田柾国不舍得收回自己的视线，他看着楼下坐在双杠上的朴智旻拼了命的伸长胳膊要去打金泰亨的脑袋，有点像不停用爪子去挠毛线球的猫咪一样，忍不住露了些许的笑意出来，“那个小胖墩偷拍女生的裙底拿出去卖，活该被他修理。”  
同桌耸耸肩，“嗨，他们的事儿谁知道呢。”  
我知道的。  
田柾国看着朴智旻跳下双杠，终于得偿所愿的在金泰亨脑袋上撩了一下，在对方还手之前得意洋洋的揽着对方的肩头往校外去了。他不由得往前走了几步，却被墙壁与窗户拦在了原处。  
他知道的，朴智旻，是很温柔的人。  
尽管他们之间的距离是如此的遥远。  
一如现在，仍是如此。  
田柾国喉间发涩，抿了抿唇，“智旻，你很好，我喜欢你。”  
果不其然听朴智旻笑了一声，“这还是第一次有人夸我，说我很好。”  
田柾国看着朴智旻点了点自己的脸颊跟他说，“田柾国，你没戴眼镜果然有点瞎。”  
林荫路树下，阳光带起晃动斑驳的影子摇曳在朴智旻亮红色的外套上，他单手插兜往后退了几步再次拉开了这么之间的距离，“这次就算了，下次再说这种话……”  
田柾国苦涩的笑笑，从阴影中走出来朝着朴智旻走过去，“再说怎么样？又要打我吗？”  
他站到朴智旻面前，缩短了一切的距离，他垂下的手别在身后暗自用力，“我不怕，再多次我也要说，智旻，我没有跟你开玩笑，我喜欢你。”  
朴智旻再次往后退了一步，转过身揉了两下耳朵，“闭嘴，你真是吵死了，不是说要去学校吗？现在过去你还能赶上最后一堂课。”  
到底要怎么样才能让朴智旻知道他的心意呢？  
又或者只有他总是想着的那个办法，除非他们的心换上一换吗？  
尽管现在朴智旻明确知道了他的想法，但这的确算不上是一次愉快的对谈。  
进了校门之后朴智旻更是步履匆匆，连挥了好几次手，像是在赶他走似的，“再见，再见。”  
田柾国站在朴智旻身后静静的看着他踩上台阶，身影很快的从后门消失在了教室内。  
朴智旻不经常来上课这已经是众所周知的事情了，于是也不必浪费资源的给他安排什么好位置，靠近后门处并排摆着两张桌子，一张归他，另外一张归金泰亨。  
朴智旻进来的时候，班里正在上自习课，安静的除了金泰亨轻微的呼噜声之外像是其他人连呼吸声都暂停了似的。  
他虽然不常来，但在教室里的时候基本礼仪还是可以打个满分，最起码从未打扰过别人学习，轻手轻脚的拉开了椅子坐下之后把金泰亨给戳醒了。  
金泰亨睡得迷迷糊糊的长手一伸整个把朴智旻给圈了过来，在他衣服上蹭了几下才睁开眼，“我这是幻觉吗？你居然会在上午出现在教室里。”  
朴智旻被他这么一扯差点没坐稳摔下凳子，啪的一声拍在金泰亨的胸口，彻底让金泰亨一抖整个人醒过来松了手。  
朴智旻单手支在桌子上托着脸颊，另外一只手竖在唇前，笑嘻嘻的看着金泰亨疼皱了一张脸低声细语的跟他说，“嘘，教室里呢，不许骂人。”  
金泰亨瞥了他一眼，挑了挑眉毛，忍痛轻声回他，“我感觉你今天心情倒是格外好啊。”  
朴智旻扬扬眉，唇边是连遮掩都不想遮掩的笑意。  
金泰亨看了他一会儿，忽的起身单手拎着朴智旻的后衣领将他扯起来，把人转了个圈然后一推直接从后门又推出教室了，“走走，我正好睡够了，下午咱们去哪儿玩？”  
金泰亨伸了个懒腰，手落下的时候正好直接搭在朴智旻肩膀上，“我本来还想着下午再去找你呢，没想到咱们俩上午都来学校了，真是心有灵犀。”  
朴智旻用手肘一撞正好把他的手臂撞了下去，“灵犀个屁，准是上午你家里老爷子又发火了让你滚去大街上睡吧。”  
金泰亨今天换了一条长耳坠，上面镶着一排小钻石，他被朴智旻撞了一下耳坠也跟着摇了起来，被正午晒到教学楼走廊的阳光一照立即五彩斑斓的简直要晃花了人的眼。  
朴智旻本能的眯了眯眼睛，偏头一躲，可他刚一侧头就被金泰亨抓着手臂给捞了回来，“朴智旻，别跟我说这也是狗咬的啊。”  
朴智旻这才想起他被田柾国咬在脖子上那个印，连忙用另外一只手捂住了， “妈的，田柾国这个笨蛋……”  
金泰亨挑了下眉头，语气里带着点嘲弄与调笑，“田柾国？嚯，有情况啊，难怪昨晚让我等了那么久，敢情你都是在做这种事啊。”  
“呸呸呸！”朴智旻推了金泰亨一下，让他往后退了几步站到了楼梯口。  
金泰亨余光略过，楼梯口的地方正有个栗子色头发的男生手里拎着不少食物静静的站在那里，视线所及正是朴智旻的方向。  
金泰亨站稳了脚步，歪了歪头又问，“那今晚你还能跟我去帮忙吗？如果那个叫田柾国的不许你去怎么办？”  
朴智旻被金泰亨说得有些恼，话也不假思索的跟着脱口而出， “田柾国算个什么东西？他也敢管我的事情？”  
朴智旻上前又要打金泰亨，步子刚迈过来，手还没触到金泰亨便忽听耳边一声，“学长。”  
那是田柾国的声音，虽然又小又轻，却死死的把朴智旻定在了原处。  
“我怕学长从昨晚到现在都没吃什么东西……”田柾国收回了一直投放朴智旻身上的视线，“算了……”  
田柾国轻轻叹了口气，他实在没办法再强迫自己挤出更多的声音了，他觉得五脏六腑都在发疼。  
他缓缓转身下楼，每一步都走的那么慢。  
他的脚步很抖，因为他还要分出力气来几近自嘲的劝慰自己。  
算了，我是个什么东西，也配去管朴智旻的事。  
怎么样才能不再痛苦？  
停下这喜欢就好了。

06

金泰亨在一边看着朴智旻的视线一直凝固在田柾国下楼的背影上，是跃跃欲追，他伸手弹了一下那细长的耳坠，任由一串碎钻混着太阳的光芒在他的侧颊边晃出一段细碎的光影，“智旻，这就是那个田柾国吗？你不追上去解释解释？”  
“我追什么啊，我又没说错。”朴智旻忽的别过头，整个人趴在栏杆上看着出了楼梯口往校门那边走过去的田柾国，他在原地跳了几下估计连他自己都没意识到他在急什么，“他不是来给我送吃的吗？那怎么不给我啊？”朴智旻自言自语的，他根本也没想到要等金泰亨的回答，抿唇看着田柾国越走越远，手指在虚空里松了又握，最后放在唇边扩成个喇叭的形状，“田——柾——国——！”  
站在他身边的金泰亨被朴智旻突如其来的呐喊吓了一跳，可惜当朴智旻发出第一个音节的时候下课铃也跟着响了起来。  
他用尽全力的呼喊尽数被淹没了。  
田柾国没有听到，自然不会回头，又或者是哪怕他听到了，也不会回头。  
朴智旻站在楼上看着田柾国的身影越来越小，再走上几步就要消失在他的视线之中了。  
“唉，这不行，我饿了啊，饿了。”朴智旻喃喃自语了几句，把自己从栏杆上撕下来连招呼都忘记跟金泰亨打，三步并作两步的从楼梯上冲了下去。  
金泰亨停在原处站了一会儿，又退了几步站在了阳光照不到的阴影里，看着楼下的朴智旻在悠散放学的学生中宛如一支箭似的穿破了人群。他不知在想什么，忽的勾了勾唇角带出了一点莫名的笑意，转身时耳坠在空气中划出了一个漂亮的弧线，只是没有阳光的照耀，再也散发不出那五彩晃眼的漂亮光线。  
“喂——！”  
田柾国腿长，步子迈的又大，朴智旻从楼上追下来的时候他已经走出去好一段路了。朴智旻一路跑到现在好不容易看见田柾国个影子，但他自己气喘吁吁是再也提不起速了，可他又不想被落下，眼前遥遥几步的路任凭他怎么摆动双腿就愣是没有一丝一毫缩短的距离。  
这让朴智旻有些发慌，终于还是忍不住喊了一声，可田柾国明明听到了却走得更急了。  
朴智旻的脾气也上来了，他倔的很，也不出声了，手指刮了一把下巴上的汗珠，咬着牙追在田柾国身后。  
田柾国为什么要走他不记得了，他为什么要追过来他也不记得了。  
他现在一心就想看看田柾国什么时候才肯停下来，两个人一前一后莫名演变成竞走似的画面。  
他们路过来时的坡道，晃动的树影在田柾国的衬衫上投下一片又一片晃动的斑点。  
朴智旻在他后面跟着，想到就在两个小时以前田柾国还在这个地方说喜欢他。  
这才过了多久啊。  
他心里那点刚刚冒了点泡泡的开心，还没来得及品味就噼里啪啦的碎掉了。  
开心吗？  
朴智旻蹙了蹙眉，这是不可否认的，他没办法欺骗自己，就连金泰亨都看出来了。  
因为田柾国的表白？  
因为田柾国的表白。  
朴智旻不由得加快了步子，他伸出手试图去抓住田柾国后背浮在衣服上那片斑驳的影子。  
他的指尖在绷的笔直，明明只差一点点了，光注意着田柾国却忘记去看脚下的路。  
“呜哇——！嘶——疼疼——”  
不加掩饰的痛苦喊声让田柾国急忙回头，朴智旻正坐在地上抱着自己的一条腿。  
他已经回身又怎么可能再次走掉呢？  
田柾国认命的叹口气，往前走了几步朝着朴智旻伸出手，“学长……”  
朴智旻咬了一下唇，不抬头的伸手在虚空中挥了一下打开了田柾国的手臂，“滚吧，我不需要你帮忙。”  
瞧瞧这个人。  
明明是自己觉得伤心，明明是来帮助他的，却无时不刻都在被赶走，被推开。  
如果喜欢是他能控制的倒也好，至少不必在一看到朴智旻的时候，他的心总是叫嚣着要跑到朴智旻的身边去。  
所以当朴智旻追在他身后的时候他甚至连逃开都做不到，他只是加快了一点速度，心底期望着朴智旻能在他身后追的久一点。  
不必太久，稍稍一点就好，那他就不生气了。  
田柾国觉得朴智旻像卡在他心里的一颗小石子，他必须要用血肉去包容他，去温暖他。  
他把他在心里埋得太深了，已经没有办法再破开血肉将他取出来了。  
那太疼了。  
比朴智旻不在意他还要疼。  
田柾国在朴智旻面前蹲下身，伸手轻轻扶住朴智旻的小腿，膝盖处破洞的牛仔裤倒是给了路上这些小石子伤害他的机会，纷纷嵌进皮肉里把伤口折磨的一片血肉模糊。  
朴智旻这次倒没再拍开田柾国的手，疼的鼻尖有些冒汗，鼓着脸颊把头扭到一边去，“你走吧，我不用你管。”  
“因为我算不上什么东西？”田柾国的语调平稳，朴智旻听他这么说，有些惊诧的转回头。  
朴智旻看田柾国神色也十分的平静，一时半会儿倒真的拿捏不准田柾国是不是还在生气，但总归是他错了，可不服软的性格又让他什么都说不出来。  
朴智旻看着田柾国低垂的眼睛，看他纤长的睫毛，这让他不由自主的伸出手轻轻放在田柾国的小臂上，“我……”  
“上来吧。”田柾国反手拉住了他的手腕向上提了一下，转过身背对着朴智旻，“我背你到医院去。”  
田柾国快速的把之前拎着放着零食的袋子塞到背包里反背在身前，然后朝后伸出了双手。  
这就是一点小伤。  
其实根本不用这么麻烦。  
他以前也经常摔跤，经常受伤，他已经习惯了。  
朴智旻想说的话有很多，可他好像是被落在田柾国洁白衬衫上那片晃动的影子给蛊惑了。  
他慢慢趴到田柾国背后上，稳稳的被田柾国给托了起来，对方还记得小心的箍住了他的小腿，让伤口一点都没被碰到。  
朴智旻的手落在田柾国的肩头，他能感觉到掌心里田柾国紧绷着的肌肉，灼热的温度不断的透过的他的手心一点点熨烫着他的心肺。  
朴智旻微微抬头看着田柾国稍稍被汗液浸湿的发尾，汗水顺着细白的脖颈滚落，像也落进了他的心里，泡软了他的心。  
他小小的缩了一下身体，头抵着田柾国的后背瓮声瓮气的，“刚才，在楼梯那边说的话，”他的手指感觉到田柾国的紧绷，抿了一下唇也有些跟着紧张起来，“对不起。”  
田柾国的脚步顿了顿，朴智旻模糊的听他应了一声， “嗯。”  
朴智旻从田柾国左边探出头，皱了皱眉，“嗯是什么意思？”  
“我没本来也没有怪你。”田柾国小心的把朴智旻往上托了一下，“哪怕今天觉得有些伤心，明天看到你的时候大概又会忍不住去找你。”  
田柾国听到朴智旻拖着声音别别扭扭的回了个，“嗯……”  
他有点被他逗笑，忍不住弯了弯唇角，“怎么？学长难道是觉得对我愧疚了吗？那不如学长亲我一下安慰安慰我吧。”  
田柾国原本也只是想开个玩笑，等了半天没等到朴智旻的动作和回答，瘪了一下嘴巴想给自己找个台阶下，“唉……我现在真的伤……”  
他的话还没说话，忽觉后脖颈处被颤颤的吻了一下。  
像极了掠在花枝上一瞬驻足又飞走的白色蝴蝶。  
这让田柾国不由得停下了脚步，“智旻……？”  
他刚叫了朴智旻的名字就被对方从后面伸手盖住了唇，朴智旻整个人掩面趴在田柾国的后背上，声音又快又急，“不许停！不许回头！不许说话！”  
这时的田柾国才是真的想笑了，哪怕被朴智旻捂着嘴巴也仍是有断断续续的笑声不停的泄露出来。  
朴智旻气急败坏的干脆张口在田柾国的肩头咬了一口，“你他妈再笑我就……！”  
他凶狠的瞪着田柾国的侧脸，谁知对方却挣开他的手带着笑意的转过头问他，“就怎么样？唉，学长你怎么又说脏话了？我知道了，是想被我亲一下……？”  
田柾国的笑意化成了柔和的风存在眼睛里，这笑意中是自己一个小小的缩影，他的影子将田柾国的眼睛填的满满当当。  
满到田柾国的眼中连周围的漂亮的景色都装不下了，只有他，唯有他。  
朴智旻一眨不眨的看着，忽然他连田柾国在说什么都听不到了。  
他只能感觉到自己的心跳，一下一下，吵的他连正常思考都做不到。  
朴智旻觉得喉间干涩，他拼命的吞咽了一下，他不知道自己在想什么，话已经就这样说出来了，“那田柾国如果我一直改不掉骂人，打架，粗口，你会管我一辈子吗？”  
会吗？  
“那就管你一辈子。”  
当然会。  
就像这永远不会停止的喜欢。  
为什么无法停止？  
因为是朴智旻啊。

番外

这样正经的对话说完后，余下的自然是无尽的害羞与沉默，这诡异的气氛就连给朴智旻看诊的医生都似乎有所察觉。  
虽说只是摔了一下，可狰狞的伤口看起来颇为吓人，好在医生处理的干净利落，小石子一个接一个的被捡到了盘子里。  
朴智旻表现的没什么所谓，旁边田柾国却紧紧的皱着眉头，仔细的把医生的嘱托再三确认。  
最后因为还是学生的关系，又叫来了老师和家长， 朴父客套了几句后，便把朴智旻带上了车。  
田柾国只来得及站在医院的门口跟朴智旻挥手道别。  
事实上田柾国也没想到这一别再就是几天不见，原本还会在校门口晃上一晃的朴智旻彻底不见了踪影，去朴家找人的时候都被告知是去医院换药了。  
如此反复几天后，田柾国终于忍不住开始有些惶惶不安起来。  
反悔了……？  
这是田柾国最不愿去想的。  
他上学路上一直无精打采的低着头，打算今天下课再去一趟朴家，如果这次还见不到哪怕是等到天亮也要把人给等到。  
田柾国想的太专心，以至于有人在他耳边连喊了几声他才反应过来。  
“嘿，书呆子，去给我买瓶水吧。”  
田柾国停下了脚步，飞速的转头看向身侧。  
林荫路树下，阳光带起晃动斑驳的影子摇曳在朴智旻校服衬衫的白色上。  
朴智旻嘴巴里含着根棒棒糖，正笑嘻嘻的盯着他瞧。  
田柾国是第一次见朴智旻规规矩矩的穿着校服，外面罩着件粉色的砍袖毛衫。  
头发也不是之前那弯弯曲曲的玉米穗了，虽说还是金灿灿的颜色，却顺服极了。  
整个打扮让田柾国诧异到不知该如何应对。  
朴智旻眉眼弯弯一片笑意，看起来倒是很满意田柾国的反应。  
不枉他费心费力躲了好几天，准备了这么久。  
大约是他的打扮太过乖巧可爱，让不少路过上学的学姐学妹纷纷不停的侧目打量。  
他们之间的视线接触田柾国抿唇皱了皱眉头，一个跨步过去站在了朴智旻面前遮挡了一切。  
田柾国略微带着些咬牙切齿的凶狠，“不许你看别人。”  
“是要管我的事情吗？”朴智旻含着笑意看田柾国一眼，他嫌含着棒棒糖话说的不清不楚，干脆用力咬碎了糖果，白色的糖杆被他用力一吐擦着田柾国的脸颊飞了过去，尾音与此不同的软糯黏着，“田柾国，小学弟？”  
朴智旻单手捏住田柾国的后脖颈往自己的方向一带，小小得意的挑眉，“ 那你他妈可要紧紧看好我，老子这样可是很受欢迎的。 ”  
和打扮一点也不相符的话语，却让田柾国觉得奇异的合适。  
“学长又这么说话，”田柾国眼神一暗，揽过朴智旻的腰身，让彼此贴的更近了，“那我要罚你了。”  
朴智旻朝着他扬了扬脸，耳廓一片通红，仍是不甘示弱，“ 那你他妈倒是……快点啊！”  
田柾国朝他更近了一步，把人圈禁在这一小片的阴影之中，飞快的低下头轻啄了一下。  
身后来来往往的学生嘈杂的嬉笑声不绝于耳，朴智旻偏偏这个时候垫了垫脚故意的伸出舌尖轻轻的舔了一下他的喉结。  
田柾国猛地吞咽了一下，低头看向朴智旻，对方显然憋不住笑意也知道现在他拿他没办法。  
田柾国终于忍不住的吐出了一个字，“操。”  
他扯起朴智旻的手腕，恶狠狠的警告对方，“朴智旻，你休想我今天会放过你！”  
朴智旻确实存了想要调戏调戏田柾国的心思，可也没想过事情会发展的这么突兀又顺理成章。  
他们两个都不缺钱，宾馆挑的是最好的，按摩浴缸泡澡的时候也特别的舒服。  
现在穿着浴袍分别站在一张大床的两边，朴智旻开始觉得他的小腿有些抽筋，委实生出一点想跑的意思。  
那边的田柾国环抱着手臂，朝着那张能容下四个人的大床扬扬了下巴，“学长，你别跟我说这时候你怕了。”  
朴智旻也朝着大床努了努唇，“啧，谁说我怕了？别是你不行吧？”  
“我还正想说呢，学长就是怕，我今天也不会放学长走的。”  
田柾国瞥了一眼朴智旻，要是他俩互呛的时候谁也没脸红的话那可能会更气势一点的。  
虽说之前软的硬的又是亲吻又是压倒的那是自凭本能的熟门熟路，可在真正做到最后这事上谁都没有经验。  
但他俩还都面上不服输，对站在大床的两边，像这中间是条银河，他俩打算就这么一直对着望下去。  
“你，”朴智旻实在受不了这害羞又沉默的气氛，双手拉了下快要松开的浴袍，指挥田柾国，“你先躺下。”  
田柾国倒是没反对，总不能一直这么下去吧，直接按照朴智旻说的翻身上床，靠着床头斜瞄了一眼朴智旻。  
朴智旻活像要去打架，紧了紧自己胸口的浴袍带子，然后撸起了袖子，长腿从开叉的浴袍下摆直接伸出来，整个人横跨坐在了田柾国的身上。  
当真正有了肢体相触的时候，一切的尴尬和不知所措仿佛忽然之间都烟消云散了似的。  
田柾国双手扶住朴智旻的腰身，忍不住调侃他，“原来学长你喜欢这个体位啊。”  
“我喜欢个屁，要不是你他妈半天不动用得着我这么努力吗？”这一句话说的也不知道哪里有些歪，实在是让人忍不住想入非非起来，田柾国含笑看着他，把朴智旻看的双颊越发绯红起来，朴智旻实在受不了田柾国如此露骨的眼神，想要伸手去遮田柾国的眼睛，却被他一手拉住了手腕，“学长，这个还你。”  
不知什么时候就备好的手帕被田柾国从枕下摸了出来，是以前朴智旻送田柾国的。  
手帕覆在了朴智旻的眼睛上，田柾国伸长了手轻巧的在他脑后打了个结，焉得跟着唇上一热，田柾国的舌尖在他的唇角温柔的滑过，含着热气，呼吸相缠，“智旻，刚刚你又骂人了啊……”  
视野之中一片黑暗，感官便越发灵敏起来。  
朴智旻感受着他微微闭合的唇齿被田柾国以舌尖强硬的挤开，口腔被毫不留情的碾压舔舐，伴随着浓重的鼻息声让他下腹阵阵涌动起来。  
不仅是他，田柾国也是一样，朴智旻坐下的位置，刚好能感受到那处有了明显的变化，这让朴智旻有些不适的伸手抓住了田柾国的浴袍，似是察觉到了他的不安，田柾国一手缓缓的反复拂过朴智旻的后背，一手箍住了他的后脑将他向下压了过去，再次加深了这个吻，与之前激烈的交锋不同，缓慢轻柔的摩挲亲吻安抚着朴智旻有些紧张的身体。  
“田柾国你果然很变态，居然这么多年都还随身带着我的手帕。”朴智旻喘息着伏在田柾国的肩头，田柾国转头去亲吻他的耳朵，舐咬着他小巧圆润的耳垂，牙尖妄图从他耳洞中穿过似的微微用力，“是啊，还有更变态的没有告诉智旻，我经常对着手帕幻想你像现在这样被我……”他的最后一个字滑进朴智旻的耳道里，羞耻的让朴智旻脚趾紧绷，“操。”  
田柾国的话音刚落，扣住他上身的手微微用力，黑暗中朴智旻只觉得一阵天翻地覆，他和田柾国的位置整个调转过来，被田柾国死死的压在身下。  
混乱中浴袍不知什么时候被扯开了，胸前的乳尖被含住又松开，濡湿的暴露在空气之中，在稍微冰冷的环境下慢慢硬了起来。田柾国甚至不肯放过它的对着它吹了一口气，又凑在朴智旻耳边夸它，“真可爱。”  
明明放在平时只是很普通的三个字，此时却让感官听觉无限放大的朴智旻深感羞耻，这羞耻之感在他体内不断的奔腾，全部涌入了下腹，让他清晰的感受着自己那里的变化，“废话真多，到底做不做！”  
“学长，急什么？今天还很长，过了白天，还有晚上。”朴智旻脖颈处那被他咬出的痕迹已经快要淡到看不清了，田柾国埋首在那位置重新盖上一枚印章，“智旻，是我的。”  
不知这话是打开了什么开关，忽然让田柾国的动作有些激烈起来。  
朴智旻看不到他在做什么，但他能感觉到田柾国一直摩挲留恋在他腰部的手拉开了他的底裤探进去，微热的手掌轻松的覆盖了他半个臀部，略显大力的揉捏让朴智旻忍不住晃了几下脑袋，他像是难受又像是不适的微微仰起头，暴露的细长脖颈形成一个好看的弧度，可还未等他平复，漂亮小巧的喉结又马上被田柾国咬住了。  
田柾国的指腹在入口的地方打转，他的唇感受着朴智旻说话时喉结的滚动，“田、田柾国……”  
他知道朴智旻此刻是真的有些紧张了，他原本握着朴智旻手臂的那只手拉开了一直遮住朴智旻视线的手帕。  
外面是什么时间朴智旻已经不知道，现在这个昏黄静谧的空间中他唯一能清楚感知的只有田柾国。  
田柾国亲吻他被眼泪稍稍润湿的眼睫，轻声的安抚，“智旻，不要怕，我不会伤害你的。”  
朴智旻半眯着眼睛，这样被人掌控的感觉让他觉得有些奇异，更奇妙的是当田柾国说完这句话时，他的心竟真的感到平复了不少。  
朴智旻又恢复了些本色，想要逞强说话时却像是撒娇一样，“我是让你不要磨磨唧唧的。”  
他甚至稍稍曲起了一边的腿，贴近田柾国的腿侧，挑衅似的让对方更加方便他的入侵。  
混合着冰凉的润滑剂，紧缩的穴口勉强容进了一根手指，这感觉绝对算不上舒服，朴智旻从喉间挤出一声闷哼，面上也有些汗津津的。  
“智旻……？”田柾国有些担心，朴智旻缓缓的吐出一口气，“你他妈到底行不行啊……唔……你也不要三根一起挤进来啊……”  
田柾国跟着慢慢渗出了汗液，他刚才的动作虽然有些莽撞，可也算心中有数。  
肠壁将手指绞紧又放松，伴随着朴智旻时而不时的断续呻吟像是要把田柾国点着了似的。  
他无法再继续忍耐了，抽出手指，将自己的欲望缓缓的推进朴智旻的身体里。  
朴智旻扶着田柾国的手臂，感受着身体被存存劈开，他重重的喘息根本无法缓和着一波接着一波汹涌的快感。  
他被浪潮席卷的大脑不知为何还有空去想这房间的隔音是不是太好了，没有人群的喧杂，没有车流的尘嚣。  
只有他们彼此间交叠的喘息，彼此的纠缠，温暖与炽热。  
他们沉溺在这种新奇的感官体验之中，感受着他们之间紧密的联系。  
田柾国从未想过有一天他的妄想会变为现实，他想要再次确认，想要更多。  
朴智旻以为他会慢下来，可对方却更加用力的进攻着，田柾国伏在他耳边，不住的亲吻他的耳朵，不住的轻声喊着他的名字，“智旻……智旻……”  
他不知道朴智旻能不能体会到他现在快要发狂的心情，或许是能的吧……  
朴智旻侧过脸，没有力气的咬上他的肩头，气哼哼的问他，“你到底……还要……多久啊？”  
他的意识都快要被撞散了，模糊间只听田柾国说，“求求我……求我，我就放过你。”  
朴智旻从未服过软，咬着唇不说话，掐在田柾国肩头的手指抠紧了他的皮肉，压出了微微的凹痕。  
在田柾国更加疯狂的冲击里，拼命的挤出一段完整的句子，“柾国欧巴，放过我，那是你……不行……”  
田柾国眸色一暗，弯了弯唇角，低头吻住了朴智旻的唇。  
时间还长。  
他们之间的对峙，尚未结束。


End file.
